Winter Spring
by Alexa Kim
Summary: Kim Jaejoong. Setelah meninggalkan Korea sekian lama, meninggalkan seribu kisah pilu yang pernah ada, akhirnya dia kembali. Sekian lama berusaha mengubur kesedihannya, namun saat kembali semuanya telah berubah. Apakah kebekuan hati Jaejoong akan mencair? /YUNJAE/ YAOI/ DLDR/ BOYS LOVE/
1. Chapter 1

Bandara _Incheon_ saat ini sangat ramai. Banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai kegiatan. Entah menyeret koper mereka, menelpon, atau sekedar mengobrol.

Kim Siwon dan Kim Heechul sudah berada di bandara ini sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Terlihat sekali ekspresi tidak sabar di wajah Heechul.

" _Yeobo_ , Kenapa belum datang?" Heechul berkata dengan sangat tidak sabar. Matanya menatap sebuah gate sambil resah dengan kedua tangan saling mengatup.

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Bahkan pesawatnya belum mendarat." Siwon, suami dari Kim Heechul menjawab dengan tenang sambil memeluk bahu istrinya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku khawatir, namun juga takut, _Yeobo_. Dia tidak pulang selama lima tahun padahal kuliahnya seharusnya sudah selesai dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dia juga tidak pernah mengirim kabar kecuali email singkat kepadamu. Apa dia masih marah padaku?" Heechul menatap Siwon dengan mata berair, seolah dia ingin menangis.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sayang. Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Siwon menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan namja yang sudah menemani hidupnya lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu.

.

.

.

"Pesawat sebentar lagi mendarat, _chagi_. Apa yang membuatmu masih melamun?" Laki-laki dengan postur tegap itu menanyai namja manis dan cantik yang masih duduk di kursi pesawat kelas utama yang mereka tumpangi, sementara dirinya sudah bersiap mengenakan coatnya untuk turun dari pesawat.

" _Hyung_ , entahlah. Hah~" Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, masih dengan tangan menopang dagunya yang menghadap ke jendela, membuat rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat keemasan tampak sangat indah.

"Masalah ada untuk dihadapi. Bukan untuk dihindari." Laki-laki tinggi itu berusaha mengatakannya dengan tenang, dengan mengisap rambut sang nama manis, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu, Yoochun _Hyung_. Lagi pula aku hanya akan berada di Korea selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Paris" Jawab sosok manis itu, masih dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuhnya.

"Apapun keputusanmu, kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu kan, Jaejoongie?"

.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja di sebuah gedung kantor mewah itu terlihat sangat elegan dengan dominasi warna cokelat dan hitam di dalamnya. Terdapat satu set sofa yang melingkar jika kau masuk ke dalamnya, dan sebuah meja dengan kursi bak singgasana.

Di kursi itulah, duduk sosok tinggi, berkulit Tan dan memiliki mata yang tajam. Jemarinya sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan, sembari membaca sebuah dokumen. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Benar, dia memang tidak tidur tiga hari ke belakang.

Begitulah, sosok ini memang hanya memikirkan bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja seolah tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Oh, atau memang ada hal yang lebih penting namun dia tidak mau memikirkannya?

' _Ah~ Aku lelah sekali_.' Sosok itu berucap dalam hati sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih kepada sebuah pigura yang berada di meja, tidak jauh dari tangan kanannya saat ini.

' _Boo, hari inipun aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku_.' Sosok itu bergumam sambil memandang foro tersebut. Foto laki-laki manis dengan rambut hitam legam sebahu yang memiliki mata bulat dan selalu memiliki sinar kebahagiaan, dan bibir merah tipis bak buah cheri.

' _Maafkan aku, Boo. Aku mohon hilangkan rasa sakit yang menyiksaku ini. Aku selalu mencintaimu_.'

Sosok itu memeluk pigura itu, dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Hatinya selalu merasa sakit saat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa, seolah seseorang menancapkan belati yang tajam ke jantungnya, kemudian menariknya kembali.

Rasa sakit yang selalu membuatnya bangun terengah dengan air mata mengalir setiap malamnya. Rasa sakit yang menyiksa, karena kerinduannya tidak dapat memiliki obat yang dapat menyembuhkan selain kehadirannya.

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

.

.

.

FF debut saya, hehe. Maaf kalau kurang bagus. Mohon bantuannya.

Tolong di review yaa, tapi saya mohon pake kata-kata yang sopan yaa, jujur saya tidak siap dengan komentar buruk.

Terima kasih banyak, Anyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Spring**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

...

Bandara _Incheon_ semakin ramai dengan keluarnya sosok indah dengan rambut cokelat keemasan sebahu. Mengenakan coat ringan berwarna putih, dengan baju rajut berwarna putih menutupi lehernya membuat sosok itu tampak seolah salah satu malaikat yang sedang tersesat. Dengan celana dan sepatu berwarna cokelat muda, menyempurnakan penampilan elegannya. Sayang, matanya nampak kosong dan selalu menatap ke depan, terkesan dingin, misterius, namun entah kenapa terasa hampa.

Para wartawan tampak berkumpul mengerubuti sosok indah itu. berusaha menanyainya berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi, apakan pemotretan ini sangat penting hingga Anda harus terbang ke Korea?"

"Apa Anda juga akan mengadakan pameran di sini, Jaejoong ssi?"

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda menginjakan kaki anda kembali ke Korea, Jaejoong ssi?"

"Berapa lama anda akan berada di Korea, Jaejoong ssi?"

"Apakah Anda sekarang dalam ikatan kontrak dengan Cartier Korea?"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya yang terlontar dari para wartawan yang mengerubunginya.

Yoochun dibuat kualahan menjawab berbagai pertanyaan tersebut. Ya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membuka bibirnya, hanya sesekali melempar senyum dan menyerahkan jawaban atas berbagai pertanyaan tersebut pada Yoochun.

" _Yeobo_ , kenapa para wartawan itu mengerubuti Jaejoongie?" Heechul bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Sayang. Anak kita adalah pelukis terkenal dan model yang terikat dengan perusahaan sekelas Cartier Paris dan masih banyak lagi. Tentu saja dia terkenal." Siwon menjawabnya dengan santai, namun terkesan bangga dalam suaranya. Heechul, di lain pihak merasa heran.

"Sejak kapan _Uri_ Joongie menjadi model?"

"Apa aku tidak bilang padamu?" Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Ya. Dia memang tidak pernah memberi kabar apapun padaku." Heechul menjawab lirih, air mata I pelupuk matanya seolah siap jatuh begitu saja.

"Sayang. Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya dari email yang dia kirim. Kau tahu? Dia hanya mengirim email enam bulan sekali yang hanya berisi 'Appa, aku sehat dan baik-baik saja'. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku selalu mencari berita tentangnya." Siwon menjawab sambil terus merangkul bahu Heechul dan memperhatikan Jaejoong dari jarak yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Aku merindukannya, _Yeobo_. Jaejoong kecilku." Heechul ingin sekali menangis dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Sayang, sudahlah."

"Lihat, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Mana Jaejoongku yang selalu tertawa, _Yeobo_? Aku telah merusaknya." Heechul tidak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya yang kini dengan bebas membasahi pipinya.

"Ssshht. Tenanglah, Sayang. Mungkin Jaejoongie hanya lelah." Siwon berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

.

.

Setelah para wartawan itu selesai, Yoochun dan Jaejoong membukuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka. Pada saat itulah, Siwon dan Heechul mendekati mereka.

"Jaejoongie sayang, akhirnya kau pulang, nak. _Appa_ sangat merindukanmu." Siwon memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini selalu ia pendam kepada sang anak.

"Ya, _Appa_." Jaejoong hanya menjawab singkat dan sedikit membalas pelukan dari ayahnya, masih dengan wajah yang datar.

"Jaejoongie, Anakku. Anakku sayang. _Umma_ merindukanmu." Heechul memeluk Jaejoong penuh haru dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Ya, _Umma_." Kembali Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Lihatlah, kau kurus sekali, sayang. Sejak kapan kau mengubah warna rambutmu? Dan sejak kapan kau memakai anting? Astaga Joongieku tumbu menjadi sosok yang sangat indah." Heechul berkata sambil mengusap wajah Jaejoong, seolah memastikan bahwa sosok indah itu benar-benar puteranya.

Jaejoong diam saja, tidak menanggapi semua perkataan yang Heechul ucapkan. Dia bahkan cenderung menatap Heechul dengan pandangan sedikit tajam.

Sejujurnya, Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ibunya yang selama ini selalu menomor duakan dirinya, bahkan tidak pernah memeluknya sebelumnya, kini sedang memeluknya dengan begitu erat, seperti yang selama ini selalu dia impikan. Ah bukan, yang dulu selalu dia impikan.

Heechul yang menyadari gelagat puteranya hanya menatap wajah sang putra dengan tatapan terluka. Tidak, dia bahkan tidak berhak untuk merasa terluka. Jaejoong jauh lebih terluka jika mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi dulu.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"Umma, aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya." Jaejoong berkata dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras di pipinya, berusaha meyakinkan sosok yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini tentang perasaannya._

 _"Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho adalah seorang pria. Begitu pula kau. Memang di masa sekarang pasangan sesama jenis bukan hal yang aneh, bahkan umma dan appa pun demikian. Tapi Umma mohon, mengalahlah pada kakakmu. Dia juga sangat mencintai Yunho. Umma mohon lupakan perasaanmu." Kim Heechul berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong menangis semakin kencang. Dadanya seolah terasa terhimpit sesuatu yang sangat berat, membuatnya bahkan susah untuk sekedar bernafas. Dia terluka, sangat terluka. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya tega berkata demikian. Harusnya ibunya tahu, bagaimana dalamnya perasaan cinta yang dia rasa itu._

 _"Umma. Ini pertama kalinya umma berbicara berdua padaku. Setelah selama ini umma selalu tidak peduli padaku, setelah umma selalu mementingkan noona dari pada aku, dan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya umma berbicara berdua denganku dan itupun juga menyangkut mengenai Ahra Noona? Baiklah umma, aku mengerti. Aku akan melupakan Yunho. Apa umma bahagia?" Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan, sambil menatap Heechul dengan sorot mata penuh luka dan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Berlari keluar menuju tempat paling aman menurutnya.  
_

.

.

"Jaejoongie. Maafkan _umma_ , sayang." Heechul berkata dengan lirih sambil menangis dan memegang tangan Jaejoong, menatap matanya seolah dia ingin menyampaikan ketulusan hatinya. Dia merasa bersalah kepada putra bungsunya ini, membuat dadanya terasa berdenyut kencang, sangat menyakitkan.

Jaejoong menatapnya nanar, masih dengan ekspresi datar. Jika mengingat masa-masa itu, hatinya masih terluka, sangat terluka. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika dirinya adalah Jaejoong yang dulu, dia pasti akan langsung memeluk _umma_ nya dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Jaejoong yang dulu adalah sosok yang baik, ramah, dan penyayang.

Tapi Jaejoong yang sekarang adalah sosok yang berbeda. Sosoknya kini begitu dingin, keras, egois, dan membentengi dirinya dengan dinding tebal raksasa sehingga orang lain susah mendekatinya. Namun di balik itu semua, dia hanya takut terluka, hingga dia menahan seluruh perasaan yang dia rasa. Lebih baik diam dan menampilkan wajah datar. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan terluka, begitu pemikirannya.

" _Hyung_ , Aku lelah." Jaejoong berkata kepada Yoochun sembari menutup matanya. Demi Tuhan, dia lelah. Dia menarik Yoochun dan mengamit lengannya, dan menumpukan kepalanya di lengan kekar itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, perkenalkan. Saya Park Yoochun, Manajer Jaejoongie. Saya adalah _Sunbae_ Jaejoong di kampus. Maaf karena saya juga ikut datang sehingga akan merepotkan Anda." Yoochun memperkenalkan diri kemudian sedikit membungkuk. Dia tidak dapat sepenuhnya membungkuk karena tangannya yang tengah dipeluk oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali Yoochun-ah. Terima kasih sudah membantu Jaejoong selama ini. Dan jangan terlalu formal. Kau boleh memanggil kami _appa_ dan _umma_ juga." Siwon menjawab dengan ramah, berusaha membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun merasa nyaman.

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi sebaiknya aku memanggil paman dan bibi saja, apa anda keberatan?" Yoochun berkata sambil tersenyum, berusaha tidak menyakiti perasaan orang tua Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Yoochun-ah. Tidak sama sekali." Heechul menimpali dengan senyuman.

" _Hyung_. Lelah." Jaejoong berkata sambil memeluk lengan Yoochun.

"Iya, _chagie_. Paman, apakah kita bisa jalan sekarang? Sepertinya Jaejoongie sangat lelah." Yoochun berkata demikian sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Oh,i-iya tentu saja. Ayo." Siwon sedikit terperangah. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya atau Heechul, justru mengungkapkan rasa lelahnya pada Yoochun.

Heechulpun demikian. Dia merasakan kedekatan Jaejoong dengan namja tampan bak cassanova ini dengan puteranya. Apakah pria ini kekasih Jaejoong? Iaingin menanyakan hal itu pada Jaejoong. Ah, tidak. Heechul mengurungkan niatnya, berusaha menghindari suasana tidak menyenangkan dengan puteranya. Siwon kemudian berjalan memimpin, baru beberapa langkah.

"Paman, maaf aku merepotkan. Bisakah paman menarik koper ini? Aku rasa Jaejoong sangat lelah." Yoochun berkata, meskipun dia sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Siwon.

Siwon memandang satu-satunya koper yang ada di antara mereka. Benar. Itu mengganggu pikirannya. Jaejoong selama ini selalu bepergian dengan membawa banyak koper. Kenapa sekarang mereka berdua hanya membawa satu koper?

"Tentu saja, Yoochun-ah. Kalian berua pasti lelah. Biar paman yang membawa. Apa kalian berdua hanya membawa sebuah koper saja?" Siwon mengambil alih koper yang berada d tangan Yoochun.

"Ya, paman. Seperti paman dan bibi tau, Jaejoong sangat praktis. Dia benci kerepotan." Jawab Yoochun santai.

DEG

Dada Heechul dan Siwon mendadak sakit. Tidak. Jaejong mereka sangat suka kerepotan, suka berdandan lama, suka membawa barang banyak kemana-mana, dan suka menenteng barang belanjaan. Mereka merasa berdosa, mereka seolah tidak mengenal anak merek sendiri. Orang tua macam apa mereka ini. Sebesar itukah perubahan yang dialami puteranya selama lima tahun?

"Ayo, Joongie. Kau pasti lelah." Yochun berkata sambil menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, membawanya dalam gendongan koalanya.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang aku katakan mengenai panggilanku di depan umum?" Jaejoong menggerutu dalam gendongan Yoochun.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, Kim Jaejoong."

"Panggil aku _héros_."

"Hahahahaha. _D'accord, Le héros_. (Baiklah, Hero)"

"Baiklah, ayo Yoochun, kau pasti kelelahan membawa Jaejoong." Siwon kembali memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju mobil mereka, diikuti oleh Yoochun dan Heechul.

"Sama sekali tidak, paman."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Meskipun masih tetap dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, namun Jaejoong berbicara lebih banyak kepada Yoochun daripada dirinya, sang ibu. Benarkah Jaejoong masih belum memaafkannya?

Ya, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia juga ingin Jaejoong bermanja padanya seperti yang dilakukannya pada Yoochun. Tapi bagaimana? Dirinya sendirilah yang merusak impian itu. bahkan dirinya jugalah yang menghancurkan karakter Jaejoong.

' _Umma_ minta maaf sayang. Umma janji akan lebih memperhatikanmu. Umma sangat menyayangimu, nak.' Lirih Heechul dalam hati

.

.

"Rapat saya suahi sampai di sini. Tiga hari lagi kita akan kembali rapat untuk perbaruan ide konsep proyek ini. Selamat siang." Jung Yunho, menyudahi rapat yang dia pimpin selama berjam-jam.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Jung Yunho langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat dan kembali menuju ruangannya. CEO Jung Corp itu berjalan angkuh melewati beberapa orang yang menundukkan badan mereka ke arahnya.

Yunho adalah sosok CEO bertangan dingin yang mampu memajukan Jung Corp hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Setelah sang ayah, Jung Younghwa memutuskan untuk pension, dirinya langsung mengambil alih perusahaan tersebut.

Setelah kembali ke ruangannya, Yunho langsung menduduki kursi kerjanya, dan memutarnya sehingga menghadap ke jendela super besar yang ada di belakangnya.

 _'Musim gugur. Kau selalu suka berlari di antara daun-daun kering itu, Boo.'_ Yunho kembali merenungkan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya dengan sahabat yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak mereka berusia tujuh tahun.

Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, Dongbang School yang terdiri dari _Elementary_ , _Middle_ , dan _High school_. Mereka selalu sekelas dan bersahabat baik. Jaejoong yang cerewet dan ceria selalu membuat hari Yunho berwarna.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Hosh! Jangan lari." Yunho berusaha mengejar sosok indah itu yang sedang berlarian di antara daun-daun yang tengah berguguran. Pohon-pohon maple yang tinggi menjulang dengan daun yang setengah mengering seolah menjadi saksi keindahan seorang Kim Jaejoong._

 _"Hahahaha. Ayo Jung bodoh. Ini sangat menyenangkaaaann." Jaejoong terus berlari, menerobos daun daun yang berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon tinggi di sekitar mereka._

 _Jung Yunho yang kelelahan berhenti mengejar Jaejoong yang terus berlari dan melompat-lompat, mengawasinya dari kejauhan._

 _'Kau sungguh indah, Jae.' Gumamnya dalam hati sambil mengukir senyum di bibirnya._

 _'Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Kita sama-sama lelaki, dan gay itu salah. Sadarlah Yunho.' Yunho kembali bergumam sambil memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya._

 _"Yun, apa yang kau lakukan? Hahaha, kau seperti orang bodoh." Jaejoong meledeknya sambil tertawa._

 _"Kim Jaejoong, kita sudah kelas 2 senior high dan kau masih berulah seperti anak TK? Siapa yang seperti orang bodoh?" Yunho menjawab pernyataan Jaejoong dengan santai._

 _'Ups, sepertinya aku salah bicara.' Yunho membatin kala melihat bibir Jaejoong mengerucut, pipi menggembung, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Jaejoong, dia tahu bagaimana saat Jaejoong sedang ngambek._

 _"Dasar Jung Yunho bodoh." Kim Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Yunho sendiri dengan ekspresi kesal._

 _"Ya, Kim Jaejoong, tunggu aku." Yunhopun berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang terlebih dahulu lari meninggalkannya._

.

.

 _'Aku sangat merindukanmu, Jaejoongie.'_ Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, masih memandang pohon-pohon yang daunnya mulai mengering.

Cklek

" _Hyung_!" Sosok tinggi dan tampan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Jung Changmin?" Yunho kini telah berbalik dan menghadap adiknya, Jung Changmin. Changmin masih duduk di bangku kuliah dan usianya masi 19 tahun. Namun jangan salahkan dirinya jika dia lebih tinggi dari sang kakak yang usianya sudah 23 tahun itu.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan berita penting, Hyung. Lihat ini." Changmin yang tahu bahwa sang kakak tidak suka basa-basi, akhirnya menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang adik.

"Ish, Hyung. Baca beritanya!" changmin gemas menghadapi hyungnya satu ini.

Mata Yunho bergerak gelisah membaca headline berita online tersebut.

'Kim Jaejoong, Pelukis dan Model terkenal dari Paris Tiba di Korea Pagi Ini.'

"Jaejoongie.." Yunho bergumam pelan, sangat pelan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menyukai berita ini, Hyung." Changmin berkata sambil tersenyum bangga, seolah dia membawakan kabar yang spektakuler yang akan membuat sang Hyung tercinta akan melompat kegirangan karena bahagia.

Namun ternyata Changmin Salah. Ekspresi Yunho sangat kaget, takut, dan khawatir yang mencampur menjadi satu. Matanya berembun, dan perlahan namun pasti, air mata itupun jatuh.

" _Hy-Hyung_.." Changmin berucap lirih begitu menyadari yang terjadi pada Hyungnya.

"Boo.." Yunho berucap lirih sambil menatap berita yang terpampang di ponsel milik Changmin.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks:**

.7399: iya ini ff debut saya, mohon bantuanyaaa.^^

herojaejae: makasih banyak ya atas reviewnya ^^

yurashi11: sip, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih ^^

zhoeuniquee: hehe, terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut ya~ ^^

bijin YJS: hihi, saya juga suka sama YUNJAE :D, masih belum tau sih akan ada berapa chapter, tapi sepertinya ga akan banyak, mungkin ga lebih dari 10, Makasih banyak yaaa^^

Lee Ha Jae: Iyaa, makasih banyak yaa~ ^^

laraswati63: makasih banyak sudah review ^^ mohon bantuannya..

.

.

.

.

Hai, terima kasih atas tanggapan baiknya teman-teman semuanyaa, saya jadi semangat nih buat nulis, hehe..

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan me review ff debut saya ini.

Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk segala kekurangannya. Fighting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter Spring**

 **Chapter 3  
**

Yunho berdiri di balkon apartemen pribadinya. Hatinya resah karena berita yang disampaikan Changmin bahwa Jaejoong telah kembali ke , Yunho sangat merindukannya. Rasanya begitu sesak hingga untuk bernafas saja dia harus tersengal.

Dia ingin segera berlari menemui Jaejoongnya, meminta maaf atas apa yang pernah ia ucapkan, dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya hal itu sangat sulit. Di dalam foto pemberitaan tersebut, terdapat foto Kim Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk lengan sosok laki-laki tampan di sebelahnya. Di foto yang lain dia sedang berada di dalam gendongan namja tampan itu.

Sakit. Hatinya terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoongnya sedang berada di pelukan namja lain. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi? Inikah yang harus dibayar karena sudah menyakiti Jaejoong dulu?

"Jae, Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Hiks, aku merindukanmu." Yunho bergumam pelan sambil memegang pagar yang melindunginya agar tidak terjatuh dari lantai 25 apartemennya. Air mata seolah tidak dapat berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Yunho bukan orang yang mudah menangis sebenarnya. Dulu dia adalah sosok yang selalu tenang dan perhatian. Tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dan selalu mengatasi semuanya dengan tenang. Namun semuanya berubah sejak orang itu meninggalkannya. Tidak. Orang itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Yunholah yang telah menyakitinya.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Yunho melihat Jaejoong berlari ke arahnya dengan air mata di kedua pipinya. Perih. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti itu. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _"Jae, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya._

 _"Yun, hiks. Aku.. Aku.. Umma.." Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan terbata._

 _"Ada apa dengan umma, hum?" Yunho bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipi Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong tidak menjawab, namun dia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Yunho. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho. Yunho adalah orang yang sangat mengerti dirinya, selalu menghiburnya saat sang umma lebih mementingkan kakak perempuannya. Apakah yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya?_

 _"Yun, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho saat dirinya sudah mulai tenang._

 _Yunho terperanjat, tentu saja. Tidak menyangka sahabat cantiknya ini mengatakan hal seperti ini._

 _"A-a-apa yang k-kau katakana, Jae? Hahaha, kau lucu sekali." Yunho berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Jaejoong._

 _"Aku tidak bercanda, Yun." Jaejoongpun menjawab dengan tidak kalah serius._

 _"J-jae, kau serius?" Yunho tergagap menjawap peryataan yang terlontar dari bibir Jaejoong._

 _"…"_

 _"Jae, kau tau? Kita sama-sama pria. Dan…"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Yun. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Jaejoong menjawab lirih pertanyaannya._

 _"Jae, ini salah, hm? Mungkin kau hanya terbawa suasana. Kita sahabat baik, dan…"_

 _"TIDAK, JUNG YUNHO! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

 _"KIM JAEJOONG SADARLAH! GAY ITU MENJIJIKAN! TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU?"_

 _DEG_

 _Sakit. Dada Jaejoong sesak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Yunho. Sehina itukah dirinya di mata Yunho? Tidak masalah jika Yunho menolaknya, toh dia juga sudah tahu jika Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman. Tapi, menjijikkan?_

 _TES_

 _Air mata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya. Hentikan. Siapa saja tolong hentikan rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini. Jaejoong kesulitan untuk bernafas._

 _"Sehina itukah aku di hadapanmu, Yunho-ya? Jaejoong berkata miris, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan nanar. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras di pipinya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis dan menunjukkan kelemahannya. Dia harus kuat._

 _"Ti-tidak, Jae. K-kau salah paham. Bu-bukan itu m-maksudku. A-aku hanya.."_

 _"Aku sebaiknya pulang."_

 _Yunho tidak bisa mencegah Jaejoong yang sudah berlari kencang menuju rumahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa hatinya perih sekali saat melihat tatapan tersiksa Jaejoong? Kenapa dia tidak rela jika air mata itu jatuh dengan derasnya di pipi Jaejoong?_

.

.

 _'Seandainya saat itu aku menghentikanmu dan menolak apa yang ada, apa kita akan bersama, Jae?'_ Yunho terduduk di lantainya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, seolah menggambarkan rasa menyesal yang begitu dalam.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Siwon mengajak semua yang berada di dalam mobil itu untuk turun. Mereka sudah sampai di halaman yang sangat luas sebuah rumah mewah yang luas.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong sangat diam dan hanya berkata 'ya' dan 'tidak' jika mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Siwon ataupun Heechul.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Yoochun pun bergegas turun dan segera mengangkat koper mereka di tangan kiri, dan memeluk bahu Jaejoong dengan lengan kanannya.

"Jae, apa kau masih lelah? Sini, uma tuntun, kasihan Yoochun harus membawa…"

"Shireo!" Jaejoong menjawab dengan singkat, namun dengan nada yang dingin dengan tangan yang memeluk lengan Yoochun semakin erat.

"Ah, _keu-keure_? Ba-baiklah. _Um-umma_ tidak memaksa." Heechul tergagap meladeni Jaejoong. Jujur, hati Heechul sangat sakit mendengar putranya berbicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin kepadanya. Dia ingin sekai menangis, namun tidak. Dia harus sabar menghadapi putranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Aku sudah biasa. Hahaha." Yoochun menjawab dengan santai dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah dua lantai yang terbilang mewah itu.

Mereka berempat memasuki rumah mewah yang didominasi warna putuh tersebut. Terkesan mewah, namun sangat elegan.

"Jaejoongie.." Sosok perempuan cantik berambut panjang muncul dari dalam rumah. Wajahnya sangat cantik, dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan milik Jaejoong dan Heechul. Perempuan itu berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu dengan dua pelayang berada di samping kiri dan kananya untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Jaejoong tidak merespon apapun pada perempuan itu. jaejoong dapat melihatnya, jika perempuan yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya ini merasa gelisah, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Jae, a-aku.." Katanya terbata.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin tidur." Jaejoong berkata demikian sambil berjalan kea rah tangga. Baru beberapa anak tangga, dia kembali menoleh "Kamarku, apa masih sama?" Dia berkata dengan sangat datar kepada semua orang yang masih di bawah.

"Iya Joongie, kamarmu masih sama. _Umma_ sama sekali tidak memindahkan apapun yang ada di dalamnya." Heechul menjelaskan dengan pelan, seolah dia takut Jaejong marah dengan penjelasannya.

"Oh, aku kira kalian sudah membuang barang-barang ku. Yoochun _Hyung_ , ayo!" Jaejoong berkata sambil lalu begitu saja.

"Ah, Jae. _U-umma_ tidak m-mungkin membuangnya. Dan para pelayan juga belum menyiapkan kamar untuk Yoochun. Yoochun-ah, bisakah tunggu sebentar? Biar para maid menyiapkan kamar untukmu dan…"

"Tidak. Yoochun _hyung_ akan tidur bersamaku." Kata Jaejoong memutus kata-kata Heechul dengan kasar dan kembali melangkah.

Semua orang seolah terpaku menatap Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Perkataan Jaejoong sangat dingin dan terkesan kasar. Ahra juga tidak kalah kaget menghadapi adiknya yang seperti ini.

"Jae, bicaralah yang sopan!" Ahra sedikit membentak Jaejoong, dan seketika itu juga Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyung, sepertinya memang kita harus tinggal di hotel. Hubungi taksi segera! Sepuluh menit!" Jaejoong berkata, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menuruni tangga. Tidak, dia tidak akan memarahi siapapun. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari sini.

"Jae? Apa kau serius? Baiklah aku akan.." Yoochun sudah menyiapkan ponselnya untuk memenuhi keinginan Jaejoong.

Heechul yang memahami situasi kemudian memeluk tangan Jaejoong, mencegahnya pergi dari rumah mereka.

"T-ti-tidak perlu, Yoochun-ah. Joongie, kalian tidak perlu tinggal di hotel. Maaf jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, kembalilah ke kamarmu, hm? _Umma_ akan menyiapkan makanan favoritmu. Kau masih suka _dwenjang chigae_? Biar _umma_ masakkan untukmu, hm?" Heechul berkata sambil memegang dan mengusap tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Demi Tuhan air matanya bisa jatuh sekarang juga menatap putranya seperti ini. Putra manisnya yang selalu manja dan ceria, kenapa semua menjadi serumit ini?

"Terserah saja. _Hyun_ g, ayo." Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Heechul dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Kamarnya masih belum berubah, berwarna putih dan biru muda lembut dengan banyak dekorasi dan boneka gajah. Jaejoong menatap kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tempat tidur king size di sebelah kirinya dengan terdapat meja kecil dan lemari super besar berurutan di sebelah kanannya.

Di sebelah kanan lemari itu, terdapat dinding pajangan yang banyak tergantung medali penghargaan. Ya, sejak dulu Jaejoong sering mengikuti kompetisi melukis, menyanyi, dan modelling. Dan hasilnya memang spektakuler. Namun Jaejoong merasa sakit saat melihat dinding pajangan itu.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Umma, aku besok ada lomba melukis, bisakah umma mengantarku?" Jaejoong kecil bertanya sambil menatap Hecchul takut-takut._

" _Joongie, umma harus menemani Noona kursus memasak." Heechul menjawab sambil berlalu melewatinya._

 _._

 _Umma, bisakah umma menemaniku lomba menyanyi besok?" Jaejoong kecil menatap Heechul dengan tatapan memohong dengan sangat._

" _Joongie, kau kan tau besok jadwal Noona les piano." Heechul menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang ia baca._

 _._

" _Umma, lihat, aku juara satu lomba menyanyi dan mendapatkan medali ini." Jaejoong kecil dengan bangga menunjukkan medalinya._

" _Apa yang kau banggakan dari menyanyi? Lihat Ahra, dia juara tiga lomba matematika. Lain kali ikutlah lomba yang bermanfaat." Heechul berkata dengan memarahi Jaejoong._

.

.

"Ehm, bibi, paman, nona, apa aku sebaiknya menunggu maid menyiapkan kamar untukku?" Yoochun bertanya takut-takut. Pasalnya dia tidak begitu memahami apa yang menyebabkan Jaejoongie cantiknya bersikap sedemikian dingin kepada orang tuanya. Yoochun menganggap itu adalah sifat alami Jaejoong karena memang sejak pertama tiba di Paris, Jaejoong selalu dingin pada tiap orang.

"Yoochun-ah. Apa kalian tinggal bersama di Paris?" Siwon bertanya dengan tatapan seolah mengintimidasi Yoochun.

"Ya, paman. Kami tinggal bersama. Awalnya Jaejoong tinggal bersama orang tuaku dan aku, kemudian saat Jaejoong membeli rumah sendiri, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya." Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Apa kalian sekamar?" Heechul bertanya, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Ya. Tapi paman dan bibi tidak perlu cemas, kami tidak melakukan apapun seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Jaejoong mengalamin insomnia akut. Dia susah tidur di malam hari, aku hanya tidur bersamanya untuk memeluk dan membelai rambutnya, karena dengan begitu dia akan bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dan dia juga gampang terbangun saat sudah tertidur." Yoochun menjelaskan dengan lirih, seolah dia takut bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah.

"Insomnia?" Siwon, Heechul, dan Ahra tentu saja kaget mendengarnya. Jaejoong yang mereka kenal adalah Jaejoong yang bisa tidur kapan saja dan dimana saja, serta sangat sulit dibangunkan.

"Yoochun-ah. Sejak kapan Jaejoong menderita insomnia?" Heechul bertanya, dengan mata sembab dan air mata yang siap mengalir kapan saja.

"Sejak aku pertama mengenalnya dia suda seperti itu. saat ku Tanya dia bilang 'aku sulit tidur karena sering mimpi buruk sejak junior high, dulu aku punya sahabat yang selalu memeluk dan membelai rambutku jika kita menginap dan itu membuatku nyaman.' Begitu katanya."

Air mata Heechul sudah semakin tidak terbendung lagi. Entah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, mengingat Jaejoongnya berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda. Tidak, tidak, Heechul tidak mungkin berani marah pada Jaejoong, karena bagaimanapun juga dia yang membuat puteranya tersiksa seperti ini. Dan dia tahu dengan pasti, siapa sahabat yang dimaksud dalam cerita Yoochun.

"Datangi Joongie, Yoochun-ah. Hiks, susul dia, dan temani dia selalu. Aku mohon, hiks, kau untuk selalu di sisinya dan menemaninya." Heechul memegang tangan Yoochun masih dengan berurai air mata.

"Bibi, aku sudah berjanji pada Jaejoong bahwa aku akan melindunginya hingga dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk pergi. Jadi bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Dan tolong hentikan air mata bibi. Hatiku sakit jika melihat orang menangis" Yoochun berkata sambil memegang tangan Heechul.

Yoochun kemudian pergi menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke kamarnya. Di bawah, Heechul, Siwon, dan Ahra menatap kepergian Yoochun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

' _Joongie, umma akan mengembalikan sifat ceriamu, nak. Umma janji.'_

' _Jae, Noona akan menebus semuanya dan aku sendiri yang akan menggiring Yunho ke pelukanmu.'_

' _Jae, appa akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangimu. Appa tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi dari rumah ini.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks:**

bijin YJS: hahahaha :D makasih banyak yaa atas review yang menyemangati. Saya jadi makin semangat buat lanjutin, hehe..

herojaejae: hehehe, makasih banyaaak ^^

.7399: hihihi, ini udah lanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa~ ^^

jaelous: sip, ini udah update. Makasih banyak yaa~ ^^

KjLiey: hihihi, makasih banyak yaaa~

Yjnokokoro: hehehe, semoga menikmatii~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman pembaca yang sudah mereview ff saya yang masih seumur jagung ini.

Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Terima kasih banyaaakkk~ Fighting! ^^

.

.

-Alexa-


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Winter Spring**

 **Chapter 3**

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya dan mulai membiasakan mata lelahnya itu. Dia tidur dalam pelukan Yoochun. Ah, dia tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Yoochun yang tidur dengan tenang. Tanpa diperintah, tangannya membelai lembut pipi Yoochun, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya.

" _Hyung_ , terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Ini adalah ritual setiap pagi yang selalu dia lakukan.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoongie, apa tidurmu nyenyak, hm?" Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat dalam pelukannya.

" _Hyung_ selalu bisa membuatku lebih baik. Gomawo." Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yoochun.

"Kau mau turun ke bawah dan sarapan?"

"…" Jaejoong tidak menjawab, namun sorot matanya kosong seolah enggan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Jae, orang tuamu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sebaiknya kita turun dan sarapan, hm?"

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu semalam bukan? Jadi aku harap kau mengerti dengan…"

"Aku mengerti, Jae. Sangat mengerti. Aku hanya tidak rela Jaejoongieku yang baik hati bersikap jahat pada keluarganya sendiri, terlepas dari apa yang pernah mereka lakukan padamu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya berusaha menghindar. Apa _Hyung_ tau? Hatiku sakit setiap menatap mereka. Dan setiap sudut rumah ini memiliki kenangan buruk untukku." Jaejoong menjawab dengan lirih.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuat Jaejoongku nyaman, hm?" Yoochun berusaha membuat perasaan Jaejoong membaik.

"Hahaha, gendong aku, hm?" Jaejoong berkata dengan nada yang sangat manja dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Jaejoongie, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak _aegyo_ -mu meski yang kau minta adalah nyawaku."

" _Hyung_ , kau tau aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, kan?" Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukan Yoochun yang sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Dan kau tau jika aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?" Yoochun membawa Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tau, _Hyung_. Dan aku mungkin akan mati jika _Hyung_ meninggalkanku." Jaejoong menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan Yoochun yang bersiap membawa Jaejoong turun untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Ddrrrt ddrrrrttt…

" _Yeoboseo._ " Yunho menjawab ponselnya setengah terengah. Selain karena ini masih pagi, dia sedang melakukan olah raga dengan perlengkapan gym yang tersebar di apartemennya.

'Yunho-ya. Kau tau? Jaejoong sedang berada di rumah sekarang.'

"Ya, aku tau, Ahra _noona_. Lalu?"

'Kau tidak ingin kemari? Bicaralah padanya. Ini kesempatanmu mendapatkannya kembali.'

"Tapi _noona_ , dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku melihatnya di media dia dipeluk seorang laki-laki di badara." Yunho berkata sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

'Apa yang kau maksud itu Yoochun? Dia adalah manajer Jaejoong. Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus ke sini. Sarapanlah bersama kami.'

" _Noona_ , sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus, aku…"

'Berhentilah menjadi seorang pengecut Jung Yunho. Aku tunggu, dan dalam 30 menit harus segera sampai di sini.'

" _Noona_ , tapi.. _yeboseo_? _Yeoboseo_? Aish." Yunho lalu melempar ponselnya ke sofa dan berniat mandi untuk segera pergi ke rumah Ahra dan Jaejoong.

.

.

" _Umma_ , _umma_ sedang masak apa? Dan dimana _appa_?" Ahra mendatangi Heechul di dapur dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Meskipun Ahra pernah kursus memasak, tapi dia tidak jago memasak. Tidak seperti seseorang.

" _Umma_ membuat _dwenjang chigae_ dan _bulgogi._ Itu dua masakan favorit Joongie. _Umma_ harap dia masih menyukainya. _Appa_ sedang meeting, pagi-pagi tadi dia sudah berangkat." Heechul berkata dengan riang, berharap Jaejoong akan memakan masakannya dengan lahap seperti dulu.

"Jaejoong pasti menyukainya, _Umma_. Masakan _umma_ adalah yang terbaik." Ahra mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Terima kasih, Ahra-ah." Heechul menatap Ahra sendu dan Ahrapun sepertinya mengerti.

" _Umma_ …"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ahra-ah. _Umma_ hanya merindukan Joongie kecil _umma_ , hiks. Dia anak yang manis dan sangat ceria. Bagaimana mungkin dia berubah menjadi seperti itu? hiks."

" _Umma_ , aku juga merasa bersalah padanya. Kita harus mengembalikan Jaejoong kita yang dulu." Ahra memeluk ummanya dengan erat.

Ding dong~

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah datang. Aku akan membuka pintu, _umma_."

"Kau mengundang tamu, Ahra-ah?"

"Aku mengundang Yunho, _umma_. Aku rasa dia juga berhak melihat Jaejoongie karena dia yang paling terpuruk atas kepergiannya."

"Tapi _umma_ rasa, itu akan memperburuk keadaan."

" _Umma,_ percayalah padaku."

Ahra kemudian berlari kea rah pintu utama dan membuka pintu untuk Yunho. Mereka berdua kembali memasuki dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, _Ahjumma_. Maaf merepotkan pagi-pagi sekali." Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya memberi salam hormat kepada Heechul.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Yunho-ya. Duduklah di meja makan, sebentar lagi masakannya selesai."

"Terima kasih, _Ahjumma_."

Merekapun akhirnya disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Heechul yang kembali memasak, Ahra yang mengurusi pekerjaan kantornya karena dia kini menjadi manajer pemasaran di kantor sang Appa, dan Yunho yang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Tap.. tap..

Suara anak tangga membuat mereka semua menoleh. Mata mereka terbelalak menatap Yoochun, bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berada di dalam gendongan Yoochun.

"Selamat pagi, semua." Yoochun berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, masih dengan Jaejoong dalam pangkuannya.

Semua orang termasuk Yunho menatap Yoochun dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan aneh. Yunho benci melihatnya. Dia tidak suka Jaejoongnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Yoochun yang mengerti keadaan berusaha memperbaiki suasana.

"Jae, kau tidak ingin duduk sendiri?" Yoochun bertanya pada Jaejoong.

" _Shireo!_ " Jaejoong menjawab dengan dingin dan tegas, membuat Yunho tertegun. Apa yang barusan berkata dengan nada dingin dan mematikan itu adalah Jaejoong?

"Baiklaah." Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Dia tau Jaejoong tidak siap menghadapi keluarganya, tunggu. Siapa pria yang duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya di meja makan ini?

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu kemarin. Aku Park Yoochun." Yoochun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri masih memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho."

DEG

Tunggu, apa Jaejoong salah dengar? Jung Yunho ada di sini? Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yoochun, meskipun Yoochun tidak menyadarinya karena pikiran Yoochun juga sedang mencerna ucapan laki-laki itu. Jadi ini laki-laki yang dicintai Jaejoong?

" _Hyung_ , apa aku memiliki jadwal hari ini?" Jaejoong bertanya masih berada di pelukan Yoochun.

"Jae sayang, kasihan Yoochun jika harus memelukmu." Heechul berkata sambil meletakkan makanan di meja makan.

"Tidak apa bibi, aku sudah biasa. Ya, Jae. Kau aka nada meeting dengan Cartier Korea di restoran YJ Hotel makan siang nanti. Setelah itu kita akan survey lokasi pemotretan untuk brand burberry."

"Kau ada meeting di Hotelku, Jae? Aku bisa mengantarmu." Yunho bertanya, berusaha mencari kesempatan berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu." Jaejoong menjawab singkat.

"Ah, begitukah? Ba-baiklah." Yunho pun sedikit kaget mendapati Jaejoong yang sangat dingin seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan berubah sedrastis ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo makan dulu. Jae, _umma_ membuat _dwenjang chigae_ dan _bulgogi_ , semoga kau menyukainya. Makanlah yang banyak. Kau juga Yoochun-ah. Dan yunho juga."

Heechulpun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan bersebelahan dengan Ahra.

"Jae, mau makan sendiri atau aku suapi?" Yoochun bertanya dan menyebabkan semua orang menoleh pada Jaejoong yang masih setia di dalam dekapan Yoochun.

"Aku akan makan sendiri." Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yoochun dan berhadapan dengan Heechul.

"Minumlah tehmu dulu, Jae." Heechul menyarankan.

"Hm." Jaejoong menjawab singkat dan siap meminum tehnya.

"Uhuuuk uhuuk… Akh, uhhuk.."

"JAE!" semua orang panik melihat Jaejoong terbatuk dan kesulitan bernapas.

"Jae, _chagi._ Apa yang kau rasakan?" Yoochun segera membawa Jaejoong kembali dalam dekapannya, meski secara tidak sadar dia memperoleh pandangan membunuh dari Yunho.

"Uhuuukk.. uhuuuk. _Hyu-hyungh_.. seessaaahhkk.." Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Yoochun menatap cangkir teh yang telah diminum Jaejoong, mencium aromanya, dan meminumnya sedikit.

" _Cinamon_." Yoochun bergumam.

Yoochun segera menggendong tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal ke kamarnya, diikuti oleh semua orang yang tampak panik melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Yoochun merebahkan Jaejoong di atas kasur, dan segera mencari sesuatu dalam tas mereka.

"Jae, minum ini." Yoochun menyodorkan sebuah obat pada Jaejoong..

"Jae, hiks." Heecul merasa sangat panik melihat Jaejoong tidak dapat bernafas.

"Uhuuk. Uhuukk.." Jaejoong meminum obatnya, kemudian Yoochun memasangkan selang yang terhubung dengan tabung kecil ke hidung Jaejoong. Menunggu keadaan Jaejoong membaik dan nafasnya teratur.

" _Gwenchana_?" Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong dan mengelus rambut Jaejooong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah, masih dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya meski nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT TEH ITU? JAWAB!" Yoochun murka dan berteriak di hadapan Heechul, Ahra, dan Yunho.

"A-aku ya-yang membuatnya, Yoochun-ah." Hechul menjawab dengan pelan.

"Cih, Apa benar kau ibu dari Jaejoong? Kau ingin membunuhnya? KENAPA KAU MEMASUKKAN CINAMON PADA TEH JAEJOONG?" Yoochun berteriak murka pada Heechul, tidak peduli lagi jika itu membuatnya dibenci Heechul.

"Cinamon? Bibi, apa kau tidak tau kalau Jaejoongi alergi cinnamon? Dia bisa sesak nafas dan tersengal jika memakannya." Yunho menjelaskan dan berusaha berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, meski pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karena Yoochun menahannya.

"A-apa? Jae, maafkan _umma_. _Umma_ tidak tau, hiks. Maaf." Heechul menghambur menuju Jaejoong dan berusaha memeluknya.

"Pergi." Jaejoong berkata dengan lemah sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Heechul.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua pergi. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Tapi, Yoochun-ah. Apa tidak sebaiknya memanggil dokter?" Ahra berusaha memperbaiki suasana.

"Tidak. Kalian keluar saja. Aku akan menemaninya. Dan bibi, aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu" Yoochun mengusir halus semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Gwenchana, Yoochun-ah. Aku ibu yang buruk." Heechul meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan Ahra dan Yoochun fokus menenangkan Jaejoong yang perlaha-lahan mulai mengantuk. Tanpa sadar masih ada seseorang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Jung Yunho?"

"Aku ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Selama ada aku, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Hening sejenak, Yunho memperhatikan Yoochun yang mengelus pelan rambut Jaejoong, kemudian melihat wajah tenangnya meski mengenakan selang oksigen kecil yang disiapkan oleh Yoochun.

"Aku mencintainya."

"Cih. Jung Yunho, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu? Kau tunangan Ahra."

"Sudah tidak lagi. Aku memutuskannya beberapa di hari Jaejoong pergi."

"Lalu berharap Jaejoong akan kembali padamu? Sebaiknya jangan bermimipi."

"Aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku."

"Aku sarankan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Dan sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini."

Yunho tau, meskipun dia kesal setengah mati pada namja yang ada di depannya ini, dia memang harus keluar. Jaejoong butuh istirahat dan dia tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho kembali menuju ruang makan, menyusul Ahra dan Heechul yang sudah mendudukkan diri mereka di sana sambil memakan sarapan mereka, meski sedikit tidak bernafsu.

"Yunho-ya. Apa kau tau tentang alegi Jaejoong?"

"Iya, _Ahjumma._ Aku pertama kali mengetahui saat senior high, saat itu kita makan dorayaki dan Jaejoong sesak nafas seperti tadi."

"Astaga, aku ibu yang sangat buruk. Hiks."

" _Umma_.."

"A-apa kau juga mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong menderita insomnia?"

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya saat dia menginap di rumahku, saat itu tengah malam dan dia masih belum tidur, saat aku tanya dia bilang 'Aku sering mimpi buruk, Yunho-ya. Umma memarahiku dalam mimpiku hingga aku susah tidur.' begitu katanya."

"Oh, astaga puteraku, hiks.. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

Yunho mengerti perasaan Heechul. Sangat mengerti. Dia juga merasa sangat terpukul. Terlebih lagi melihat Jaejoong yang seolah berubah menjadi sosok lain yang sangat dingin dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Dia merasa bersalah, menurutnya, karena dirinyalah Jaejoong berubah. Ditambah dengan Yoochun yang sepertinya tidak akan mudah disingkirkan dari sisi Jaejoong.

.

.

"Jae, apa kau mau langsung pulang, atau bagaimana?"

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yoochun sedang berada di dalam taksi setelah memenuhi jadwal Jaejoong untuk melakukan meeting dan suvey lokasi.

"Terserah _Hyung_ saja."

"Apa kau masih sesak nafas? Aku ingin memebelikanmu beberapa pakaian untuk datang ke _interview_ besok. Apa kau keberatan? Apa aku harus membelinya sendiri?"

"Tak apa, _Hyung_. Aku sebaiknya ikut denganmu."

.

.

" _Hyung_. Apa kau tak mau menghabiskan makananmu? Biar aku yang menghabisannya."

"Jung Changmin. Bagaimana mungkin hanya makanan saja yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"Hahaha. _Hyung,_ memang ada apa? Apa _hyung_ sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong _Hyung_?"

"Haa..h~ Kau tau? Dia sangat berubah."

"Benarkah? Apa dia menjadi semakin buruk rupa?"

"Enak saja. Dia semakin mempesona, kau tau? Hanya saja dia menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara denganku."

"Itu sih hal yang wajar, _Hyung_. Apa _Hyung_ lupa pernah menyakitinya dulu? Ditambah lagi kabar pertunangan _Hyung_ dengan Ahra _noona_. Dijamin dia semakin membencimu."

"Bisa tidak kau tidak memperkeruh suasana?"

"Ups, maaf. Aku hanya mengingatkan, bahwa aku masih kesal padamu karena sudah membuat Jae _Hyung_ menangis dan pergi dariku saat itu."

.

.

 **FLASH BACK**

" _Jae Hyung!" Changmin kaget bukan main mendapati Jaejoong berada di halaman rumahnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Matanya bengkak dan sembab, bukti bahwa dia habis menangis._

" _Changmin-ah. Kau baru pulang?" Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya._

" _Hyung, mau cerita?"_

" _Hiks.. Changmin-ah.."_

 _Jaejoong pun menangis dengan keras di dalam pelukan Changmin. Changmin sendiri dalam hati merutuki kekejaman Hyungnya yang sudah melukai hati Hyung cantiknya, Kim Jaejoong._

" _Hyung. Masih banyak lelaki lain yang lebih baik. Lupakan saja hyungku yang bodih itu. ayo, aku antar pulang."_

" _Gomawo, Changmin-ah."_

 _Changmin pun akhirnya mengantar Jaejoong pulang menuju rumahnya yang memang tidak jauh dari rumah miliknya. Namun ternyata kesedihan Jaejoong tidak hanya sampai di situ._

" _Hyung, sebaiknya aku antar hyung ke kamar."_

" _Terima kasih, Changmin-ah."_

 _Saat Changmin dan Jaejoong memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya, mereka mendengar percakapan Heechul dan Ahra yang sedang mengobrol._

" _Ahra-ah. Kata Jung Ilwoo, Jung Yunho sudah mau menerima perjodohannya denganmu. Apa kau senang?" Heechul berkata sambil mengusap kepala Ahra dengan lembut._

" _Umma benarkah? Gomawo umma, umma adalah yang terbaik." Ahra langsung memeluk Heechul saat itu juga._

 _Sakit. Hati Jaejoong sakit mendengar semuanya. Changmin memeluk bahu Jaejoong erat dan segera membimbing Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Heechul mengetahuinya, bahwa Jaejoong mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Menurut Heechul ini yang terbaik, Jaejoong tidak seharusnya menyukai laki-laki seperti dirinya. Putranya harus normal._

" _Changmin-ah. Hiks." Jaejoong memeluk Changmin. Mereka berdua duduk di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong._

" _Hyung. Jangan menangis." Hati Changmin sakit melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti ini._

 _Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukan Changmin cukup lama._

" _Changmin-ah, sepertinya aku akan pergi." Jaejoong berkata masih dalam pelukan Changmin._

 _Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"_

" _Kau tau? Aku mendapat beasiswa ke paris, aku akan kuliah seni di sana. Tadinya aku tidak akan mengambilnya, tapi sepertinya aku berubah pikiran."_

" _Hyung.."_

" _Aku sudah mendapatkan tiket pesawat untuk keberangkatan lusa. Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan pergi."_

" _Hyung, kau tau? Aku sangat menyayangimu. Jangan pergi."_

" _Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, Changmin-ah. Aku akan menemui appaku."_

 _Jaejoong tidak menunggu jawaban Changmin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Changmin menuju dengan cemas. Bagaimanapun kecil kemungkinannya seorang Kim Siwon akan mengijinkan Kim Jaejoong pergi ke Paris seorang diri._

 _Cklek.._

" _Hyung, kau sudah kembali?"_

" _Ya, dan appa menyetujuinya."_

" _Benarkah? Semudah itu?"_

" _Aku mengancamnya. Aku bilang aku akan mati jika terus tersiksa di sini. Dan dia akhirnya setuju."_

" _Hyung, kau benar-benar meninggalkanku?"_

" _Changmin-ah, menginaplah di sini sampai aku berangkat. Aku butuh teman, dan hanya kau yang kupunya."_

" _Baiklah, Hyung. Apapun untukmu."_

 _Changmin menuruti keinginan Jaejoong untuk tinggal di sana. Semua orang di rumah itu sudah mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong akan ke Paris. Namun mereka bersikap biasa seolah tidak ada yang berubah. Changmin tetap setia menemani Jaejoong hingga keberangkatannya._

 _Di Bandara_

" _Jae, berhati-hatilah di sana. Kau ingat? Jangan melakukan hal-hal ceroboh, jangan menerima tawarang orang asing, dan jaga dirimu baik baik." Kim Siwon menasehati puteranya yang akan pergi ke Paris._

" _Ya, Appa."_

" _Saat liburan musim panas nanti, appa akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau, Jae."_

" _Ya, appa. Terima kasih." Jaejoongpun memeluk Siwon dengan erat._

" _Yeobo, Jaejoong hanya akan kuliah, musim panas nanti juga akan kembali untuk berlibur. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Heechul mencela suaminya yang terlihat khawatir membiarkan Jaejoong sendiri. "Lagipula dia laki-laki."_

" _Umma, Ahra noona jaga diri kalian." Jaejoong hanya berkata singkat tanpa memeluk mereka. "Dan Changmin-ah. Terima kasih banyak." Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan sangat erat._

" _Hyung, aku akan menunggumu hingga kau kembali, dan kita akan kembali bersenang-senang." Changmin berkata dengan riang, seolah ingin menutupi kesedihan yang menimpanya._

" _Jangan, Changmin-ah. Jangan menungguku." Jaejoong berkata dengan lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. "Sebaiknya aku segera masuk, selamat tinggal semuanya."_

 _Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk keberangkatan pesawat. Changmin hanya mengawasi dari jauh menghilangnya punggung sosok yang sangat ia kagumi itu._

" _Siwon-ah. Kau terlalu berlebihan, dia tidak akan apa-apa." Heechul berkata, masih dapat didengar oleh Changmin._

" _Aku merasa aka nada peristiwa buruk, Heechul-ah. Dan itu akan membuatmu merasa sangat sedih."_

 _Changmin melihat Siwon mengatakan itu dan berpaling dari Heechul dan Ahra. Dan dirinya bersumpah dia melihat air mata mengalir dari pipi seorang Kim Siwon._

 _Tidak ada yang tau, bahwa kepergian Jaejoong adalah untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sangat lama hingga mampu merubah kebencian Changmin pada Yunho menjadi kejengkelan tak berujung. Cukup lama untuk menyadarkan Siwon bahwa putra bungsunga sangat lelah hidup di dalam keluarganya. Cukup lama untuk membuat Heechul sadar bahwa dirinya yang secara tidak langsung mengusir sang putera dari rumahnya sendiri. Cukup lama untuk menyadarkan Ahra bahwa Yunho bukan miliknya, dan sejak awal memang bukan miliknya. Dan cukup lama untuk menyadarkan Yunho bahwa Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang membawa separuh nafasnya pergi jauh dari dirinya._

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku, Changmin-ah."

Changmin menatap Yunho untuk segera membalas Yunho dengan kata-kata tajam lainnya. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat mata Yunho yang berkaca-kaca memperlihatkan kerapuhan hati kakaknya ini. Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar restoran dan menatap keramaian mall untuk menghindari menatap kakaknya. Namun yang dilihat adalah pemandangan lain.

"Jae _Hyung_.." Changmin bergumam pelan.

Yunho yang kaget akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. Hatinya terasa sakit, seolat belati yang telah menancap di sana digerakkan untuk mencabik-cabik hatinya. Mereka melihat Jaejoong berjalan dalam pelukan Yoochun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Astaga, Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Jaejoong-ah.." Yunho merintih dalam sakitnya, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Yoochun, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh, satu persatu hingga membasahi pipinya yang tirus.

" _Hy-hyung_.." Changmin terkejut melihat ekspresi Yunho. Jujur dia membencinya karena sudah membuat Jaejoong _Hyung_ yang sangat ia sayangi pergi. Tapi dia adalah saksi bahwa Yunho juga tersiksa karena kepergian Jaejoong. Apakah masih belum cukup hukuman yang didapatkan Yunho? Apa _Hyung_ nya ini tidak bisa bahagia?

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C.**

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks**

.7399: terima kasih ya sudah menunggu, semoga sukaaa^^

jealous: ini sudah update. Makasih banyak yaaa

KjLiey: sip, kali ini special buat kamu, saya panjangin ceritanya, hehehe

Yjnokokoro: makasih banyak yaaa^^

KjLiey: Makasih banyak yaaa, semoga sukaa^^

Jung Jjyunie dmcp: Hihihi, makasih banyaaaakkk^^

Endhaiueo: hehe, makasih yaaa^^

QuinnessA: Siip, makasih yaaaa^^

Name Tika lee: hehe, pasti diselesaikan kok, terima kasih banyaaaakk^^

Catty: sip, makasih banyak yaaaa^^

Meybi: terima kasih banyaaaakkk^^

antnia8: sip, terima kasih banyaaaaakk^^

hanchul yunjae: makasih banyak yaaa, fighting!^^

Kyu: hahaha, kok ide kamu sama kaya ide saya ya? Saya juga emang akan bawa ortu Yoochun, tapi ga sekarang, hehehe. Makasih yaaaa^^

.

.

.

Aaargh, maafkan saya yak arena baru sempat update. Saya habis sakit karena datang bulan dan itu sangat menyiksa, hiks. Mianhaeyo…

Saya akan update cepat dalam minggu ini karena sudah tidak sakit. Terima kasih sudah menungguuu, dan saran-sarannya sangaaaat membantu saya. Saya sangat senang sekali mendapat respon yang sangat bagus atas FF debut saya ini, terima kasih banyaaaakkkk *Deep Bow*?

.

.

-Alexa-


End file.
